


I'd Like It Too

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, This is pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Kinktober Day #4 // Dirty Talk, RhysothyWhen your idol is a homicidal maniac, it's easy to fall for his sweeter doppleganger





	I'd Like It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

When Rhys first met Tim, he didn't think much of him. He was nothing more than a knockoff version of the galaxy's greatest hero. Sure, Tim was nice and didn't airlock people for fun, but Rhys was too awestruck every time Jack would do so much as spit in his general direction to notice what opportunities would come with cozying up to the doppelganger.

"He's not going to love you if you keep licking his dad sneakers, you know." Rhys cleared his throat, trying to look normal as he stood straight from his hiding place behind a plant. He was watching Vasquez and Jack from afar when Tim came up to him.

Rhys breath caught as he turned, the doppelganger smiling at him only inches away. Rhys was happy he was a few inches taller than Tim because he and Jack looked identical and Rhys was sure that breathing in the same air as Tim would make him melt just as much as when Jack would throw something at him.

"I... I was just..." Rhys tried to make an excuse but failed, his words trailing off.

"Look, Rhys, right? Jack doesn't want a little puppy that bends to his every word. He wants someone to challenge him. You don't look like the challenging type." 

"Are you single?" Rhys asked and Tim looked surprised, a faint blush tinting his tanned cheeks as he nodded.

"If I can't have Jack, would you mind if we...."

"I'd like that a lot. Here's my room number."

***

Walking to Tim's apartment, Rhys felt confident. Wearing his best dress shirt and pants, he left three loud knocks on the metal door. Tim opened the door, dressed casually in sweatpants and a Hyperion shirt.

"Hey look cute, Rhys. You didn’t have to dress up though, I'm actually broke and you are really intimidating already." Tim said, letting Rhys in and closing the door behind him.

"You might be broke, but you are hot too," Rhys said and Tim laughed, motioning to the couch and falling against it.

"You're hot too and you don't have the face of the galaxies biggest jerk," Tim said and Rhys blushed, it was like talking to a non-murderous Jack and he loved it.

"I've been really mean to you and I just wanted to say that you make me really uncomfortable because I would love to like make out with you." Rhys blurted out and Tim covered his face, giggling behind his hands.

"I'd like that too." Tim agreed, smiling at Rhys and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'd love to kiss to you, Tim. To touch you and god, taste you." Rhys breathed out, leaning into Tim, their breathing mingling and making him dizzy.

"I... I dreamed about that. You always look at Jack like he's your whole world, but you look at me like I'm garbage." Tim said, pulling away and shaking his head.

"Jack is my idol. I've dreamed of being his partner in business for years, but you. You're his looks, but you have a heart and a brilliant mind and cute freckles." 

"What do you want from me? I'm nothing like Jack. I'm not...uh, dominant at all."

"That's okay, Tim. I've love to see you on your knees for me, I'd love to feel your body under mine. Hear your moans and just feel you." Rhys said, his voice soft and seductive, something he would have never managed if Tim was slightly more confident.

"Okay," Tim said, nodding and leaning forward, letting Rhys take the lead and melting into his soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
